1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for storing and sanitizing toothbrushes between uses and, more particularly, to a holder useful to store toothbrush bristles in individual canisters containing sterilizing solution which may be flushed by removing used sterilizing solution and adding fresh sterilizing solution, and having a lid for storing the toothbrush handle in a sterile environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothbrushes are customarily stored when not in use in relatively unsanitary conditions. For example, after being used, toothbrushes are typically stored uncovered on shelves or in non-sanitized holders where they are exposed to any insects and germs or contaminants in the air. Toothbrushes stored in this manner are wet and possibly contain germs and food particles from the user's mouth, which are conditions that attract insects and promote the growth of bacteria and the spread of germs.
The problem of unsanitary storage of toothbrushes has been recognized, and toothbrush holders which perform a sanitizing function by exposing the bristles of the brush to a germicidal agent are known in the art. Examples of such prior art are the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,916 and 4,585,119. In spite of these prior attempts to remedy the problem of unsanitary storage, studies show that unsanitary storage of toothbrushes remains the norm. This suggests that the prior art attempts at solutions have been defective in some way or unacceptable to toothbrush users for some reason.
An object of this invention is to improve the apparatus of toothbrush sanitizing holders.
A further object of this invention is to a provide a toothbrush sanitizing holder which is both simple and user friendly in its method of operation so as to promote the use of toothbrush sanitizing holders among toothbrush users.
A further object of this invention is to a provide a toothbrush sanitizing holder which has individual storage chambers for preventing cross-contamination by direct contact between the individual toothbrushes.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sterilizing toothbrush holder having a flush feature to facilitate the removal of used sterilizing solution and the addition of fresh sterilizing solution.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush sanitizing holder having a replaceable reservoir of sterilizing solution of known and constant strength for repeatedly replenishing the solution in the storage chambers with solution of known and constant efficacy.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush sanitizing holder which stores both the bristles and handle of the toothbrush in sterile environments while preventing the evaporation and contamination of the sterilizing solution.